soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Tatsuki Himuro
Tatsuki Himuro is one of the characters in ''Danganronpa 3: Carnival of Despair''. He holds the title of the Ultimate Sailor. He's one of the nine survivors to escape the amusement park. Appearance Tatsuki is muscular in his physique, has shaggy and spiky dark brown hair and his eye color is dark blue. His hair slightly covers his left eye and he also has a pale skin tone. For his clothing, it's similar to that of a simple sailor uniform. It consists of a white sailor hat with a small, light blue silhouette of an anchor on the rim, a white sailor shirt with a light blue sailor's ascot and collar and torn off sleeves, white shorts that're torn into a jagged pattern at the ends, white socks and a pair of gray sneakers with navy blue soles and a light blue wave pattern on the sides of the shoes. He has the bite marks of a shark on his right shoulder and he has a small silver anchor accessory dangling on the right side of his pants. During the fifth motive of the fifth chapter, Tatsuki's swimwear that he was supplied with is a white speedo with a light blue silhouette of an anchor on the center. Personality Tatsuki is one of the more upbeat and jolly of the students. He always tries his best to look on the bright side of things and does whatever he can to cheer up his fellow classmates. History The Tragedy Born to a family of sailors, Tatsuki had a special connection to the ocean. Ever since he was a child, he loved to go on his father's ship and help out with the other sailors. At the time before the Tragedy, the sea became uninhabitable and Tatsuki's family lost a lot of business. Soon, the air became unbreathable, forcing the family to move other locations. The 30% Prophecy and Prior to Project Hope III The Park of Mutual Killing Relationships Atsuo Fukui Clay Parker It's shown that Tatsuki and Clay get along greatly, while also having a bit of a friendly rivalry with each other. They tend to talk about their interests with each other and also talk about boyish things from time to time. However, it's implied during his Free Time Events that Tatsuki has genuine romantic feelings for Clay, but Clay's simply unaware of this. Likewise, it's even implied in Clay's Free Time Events that he also has feelings for Tatsuki, but he's simply unaware of this himself. In Danganronpa 3.5: Scattered Hope, it's actually implied that Tatsuki eventually did become lovers with Clay sometime after escaping the carnival. Sometime after the events of ''Danganronpa 7: Generation Hope'' and during the Age of Peace, Tatsuki eventually proposed to and married Clay, happily starting a family with his new husband by adopting their son, Billy Himuro, soon afterwards. Billy Himuro According to Bill's Free Time Events, Tatsuki was especially eager to adopt the Ultimate Deckhand and normally allowed him to help out on his family's ship while showing him the ropes of how things worked on board. Free Time Gifts *Anchor Necklace *Conch Shell Choices The following are the answers to the questions asked in Tatsuki's Free Time Events. *Great White Shark *Great Barrier Reef *Clay Skills As the player completes Tatsuki's Free Time events, they will be rewarded with skills. These can be used during Class Trials. *Shipshape *Heart of the Sea Undergarments After completing all of Tatsuki's Free Time events, the player will be rewarded with with Tatsuki's Undergarments. 'Description: '''Tatsuki's favorite boxer briefs. He must really enjoy being near the ocean, seeing as though his underwear slightly smells like the sea and is colored sea blue. And let's not forget that small black anchor insignia on the right leg. It's obvious that a sailor's job is his pride! Quotes Gallery Trivia *His English VA is Jason Griffith, in which his voice sounds similar to Cilan from ''Pokémon Black & White. **He shares the same voice actor as Akio Fujiwara. Category:Danganronpa Category:DR3: Carnival of Despair Category:DR3 Characters Category:Alive Category:Class 80